


Gone, Gone, Gone

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentioning of Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: (This was during my playthrough of LoZ1, and good god! Hyrule WTF!?!?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!!!) (Also, this was a livewrite in the LU discord server!)
Series: Linkeduniverse silly [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Gone, Gone, Gone

During Hyrule's first adventure, he faced many things. Oh so many, he could remember how he defeated his first Aquamentus dragon thing. The pure adrenaline that rushed through his veins. His accomplishment that made his eyes glitter and gleam underneath the dark moon.

But as he continued facing strong and stronger bosses, each taking half of his heart. Many would say that wearing white in a battle was a mistake. But for Hyrule, he only had one pair of clothing.

Besides, he remembered the note that was left behind... the note felt heavy in his hands. The contents clearly painted a far more horrifying experience of what Hyrule would face...

Facing monsters from every dungeon. Leaving none behind as he mowed down each little room, until he was face to face with him. The one who started it all.

But now, he is still running around in his armor, his white tunic. Bow and arrow, hand to hand, whispers of the deep rung through the night like skies. Leaving no hope for a little boy like him. But the cold could never bother him as he ran through the many monster infested land. Through the hard and burning sand. Through the harsh and wet attacks. Pass the cold stones that littered those walls.

Leave no stone unturned. Check every little nook and cranny. Every rock format that even looks a bit unstable.

Hyrule knew when he finished a boss, he could hear the long lost dead souls sing their lil siren song. Weep of the dead, gospel of the deep, cheer and honor they scream as he picked up his near last Triforce.

He could hear them beating on the walls, cheering him on, but it didn't help with the scars that litter his bodies.

One over his eyebrow, two scaring over his once chapped lips, three on his arm, four over his chest, five by the wallmasters that forever scarred his mind as well.

He knew the beat of the drums, he knew the whistle he blew, the tune he could hear from the lost wandering souls. All were around him, the call of the dead. The whispering spirits, the damned ghouls, the spirited beings that haunted over many monsters. Over many parts of his land. Over his home.

The skewered swords and spears laying on the ground. Shields and broken arrows that covered the walls. The ones who told him of the safety of the cave.

But he knew he wouldn't survive the cold and damp cave. No, he knew when he left that cave he was no longer welcomed. He would rather die like a knight or a traveler rather than something else.

He will be damned if he didn't do anything to the one who caused it all.

He knew his blood would boil if he didn't do anything to him. He could remember the tales of his people who whispered his damned palace of death and destruction.

Everytime they whispered his name always made Hyrule teeth scrape and scratch against each other. Tension is his only true friend, reminding him he can do something. He is living and breathing. He can do something and there is nothing that will stop him.

He looked up and stared at Death Mountain. Seeing the smoke rise, covering the sky in ashes and smoke, hiding the sky and sun.

He was the Sun, he is the Moon. He is the Hunter and Hunted. He is the Beginning and Ending. He will not let some Man, Beast, or Monster stop him from ending him who started it all.


End file.
